One in a Million
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: A short little piece of writing from First POV based on a song. Please read and review! JackOC


Disclaimer: No matter how amazing Captain Jack Sparrow is, I will never, ever own him. Or anything from the pirates of the caribbean. Or the song that is sung by Hannah Montana.

Hello:D Here is a little short writing piece that sort of came to me when I was listening to this song. This is my first time writing a story based on lyrics of a song or however it's supposed to be done. I dedicate this to... hmm... to all those who love reading and writing JackOC stories:P Anyways, I don't have a lot of time to write a chapter for my other stories... I think I got the writer's block... But oh well...-Please someone leave a review! Although it really almost is plot-less or you could say, no plot at all. :) Just a little bit randomness. Reviews are very much appreciated! ;D

_

* * *

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

I stood there frozen to the ground as my watery brown eyes searched his almost black but brown eyes hoping to find some remorse. I ended up finding more than just regret but guilt, sadness, love, anger, and sorrow. He matched my intent gaze with an apologizing somewhat faint smile, or one could say, a morose frown. I couldn't just bring myself to break the captivating trance between us.

_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true  
_

I shook my head as he nodded his telling me he meant it. It was too good to be true… Nothing was good, nothing was indescribably amazing, pure bliss, nothing good ever lasted for me…

"Jack." I whispered as his hand went under my chin, rubbing the stray tear that trailed its way down my cheek.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
_

I tried to make some sense out of this, it couldn't be happening. It was a make believe fairy tale that I was dreaming and wanting to happen. I looked up at the crystal clear black sky hoping this was real. I blinked, letting more hot tears roll down my pale cheeks.

"Sh…" he whispered, his hand caressing my skin, burning my flesh with a warm tingly heat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in his gentle touch. I was succumbing to him, unable to resist him, unable to pull away, not capable of running from him.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
Happen in the blink of an eye  
_

I let out a shaky breath as his other arm sneaked around my waist, pulling me against his firm chest. Why me? Why did he come back? "I-," I spoke timidly but was abruptly cut off by his soft lips crashing against mine. I could feel his heart beating along with mine, thumping in unison. His passionate kiss trapped me forever…

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million_

I gave into his fierce kiss by returning it with fervor while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard someone moaning and I realized it was myself. He was my sun, my day, and the one who captured my heart. No one could make me feel this special, this inexplicable, this curious, wanting more of his amazing mind-sweeping kisses. He controlled me, my breath, my heart, my mind, my soul…

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

I pushed him against the door of the captain's quarter, attacking his lips, nipping and sucking. His tantalizing lips that were sweet, flavorful, entrancing, almost made me lose my mind. I broke away from him, backing away with fear… What if it were all a lie?

"I'm sorry… But… it just can't work between us. It would never work…We're through." I said, my voice cracking into a hoarse noise. I could feel my eyes flooding with water that was going to gush out like a waterfall. I ran away with my heart heavy, sinking, dying, but I pushed myself further to disappear from the world.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall of a building, remembering all those times we had spent together. Those hypnotizing times that I was unable to stop thinking about…

"_**Milady…" he mock-bowed and kissed the back of my hand with his lips. I giggled at his foolishness, at how much he teased me, and how he pretended to be a gentleman.**_

"_You're my treasure…" he whispered with a smile while nuzzling his head into the side of my neck._

"_And I thought that all treasure is silver and gold." I replied as I melted against him._

"_Not all treasure is silver and gold." He purred in my ear sending shivers up my spine._

I could feel him holding me, caressing me, but I had to let go of it all… It would never work between us. His breath softly puffing against my skin making goosebumps prickle along my arm was nothing more but a hallucination. Those eyes that held amusement and delight was never a part of my life.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things_

_Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it,  
You're one in a million  
_

Clouds rolled in quickly and rain drops poured down mixing along with my salty tears that rolled down my cheeks. I sluggishly pulled myself to the nearest tavern while I rubbed my face trying to erase the tears that were there. I shook violently from my cold soaked clothes wishing that I had some type of warmth. Warmth from him, his inviting embrace, his arms wrapping around me making me feel that I was safe forever.Nothing, not anyone, could match him, he was irreplaceable.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one  
_

I sat down at an empty table feeling empty and sick inside. The heat of the room was not even close enough to warm my cold icy body. I stared off into the distance hoping this was all a dream… a sickening dream… a horrible rotten dream. I had never met him, never saw him, never was hurt…

My rum I ordered was slammed onto my table shaking me out of my miserable thoughts. I handed a few shillings over and the barmaid left in a hurry to tend other customers. I grabbed my mug and gulped the contents down… How it reminded me of him, how he was so fond of rum…

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

My heart felt a sharp pain each second I thought about him… I should have never told him that it would have never worked between us. What if I could make it work between us? What if he could? My hopes weren't getting any higher as I slunk further down on my chair. Why couldn't I shake him off?

My head spun as I saw him sitting at an empty table across the room. The dim candle flickered across his face to reveal him in a depressed mood. His head hung low as he fiddled with his empty mug. I slouched down even further on my chair hoping he didn't see me.

I felt horrible, the way he looked, he was no longer the man that was in love but a lifeless corpse that gazed off into the space. Maybe he did love me? His head popped up and turned in my direction as I hid my face with my hands. I felt his eyes boring into my head trying to make out if it was me.

I heard nothing amongst the loud tavern but his footsteps that clunked against the wood as he came closer. I felt guilty thinking that he didn't love me but he looked like he really did.

His presence was behind me, as I let out a trembling breath of air. My heart sped up, beating faster and faster as if it were about to explode. I let out a ragged breath trying to calm myself as he quietly walked to my side. I grabbed my mug, trying to ignore him, and put it to my lips to find all the rum gone. Why was it gone?

Slamming it down, I stood up rapidly and gave him one of my coldest glares that then turned into a heartbreaking gaze. "Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed as threw a weak punch at him that he caught. "Why?" I sobbed as he pulled me into a hug.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. He inhaled, smelling my scent, and then kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I repeated after him causing my body to feel warm again. He slowly grabbed my hand and took me outside. The rain had stopped and the clouds dissipated away. Leading me aboard his ship, he guided me to his room and shut the door behind him.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
_

I walked up to him and cupped his face with my slightly warm hands, pulling his head down so his lips could meet mine. His lips went lower, trailing small butterfly kisses that made me lose conscious. "I'm sorry." I gasped as he continued with kisses along my collarbone. He trailed his way back up my neck and to my ear.

"Never say that it would never work." He growled in my ear, making me tremble with pleasure, as he nibbled softly on my earlobe. I nodded in surrender as he let out a low chuckle.

_Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah _

I pulled away and slipped out of my wet clothes while grabbing one of Jack's shirts. Slipping on the dry clothes, I faced him with a playful smile. He had changed his clothes also. I slid onto the bed and he slid into the other side of the bed. I grabbed his hand under the covers and massaged his rough hand. He smiled as I cuddled against his chest. His gentle heart beat lulled me to a peaceful sleep, a wonderful dream of him and me. He was the only one that could tame me… The only one who could make me feel the sun rays shining on me… The only one among millions…

_You're one in a million

* * *

_The end! -Tear- Bye wonderful readers!... Please leave a review! 


End file.
